Chimera
A fearsome beast bearing the heads of both a lion and a goat while its tail takes the form of a giant snake. The chimera’s features so distinguish it from the natural world that it is believed by most to be born not of God’s power but of the sorcerer’s arts. The three beasts that reside within the creature each possess an independent will and this ability to act autonomously is frighteningly apparent if you come to blows with the chimera. While the mobilization of its massive torso and legs is largely under the command of the lion head, the goat specializes in magickal attacks and the snake head on the chimera’s tail eliminates all blind spots and allows it to defend itself when downed. You would be foolish to approach a fallen chimera without caution if this snake is still able to fight. On rare occasion, the chimera can be sent into a panic that will cause its respective personalities to fight for control of the body in a confused frenzy. Such behavior is not seen in other multi-headed beasts, such as the hydra, and so it appears yet another piece of evidence supporting the theory that the chimera is a man-made monster. Chimeras are highly adaptive and can survive in any habitat, but they are most often observed in mountain shadows and deep in dungeons. They do not make a den or any other home for themselves as they are constantly on the prowl in search of new prey. Tactics * The best way to take the chimera down is to grapple him (RT\R2) and move towards the heads. You must do this twice, once for the snake, the other for the goat. Once thats done you only need to deal with the lion. * The Chimera only takes significant damage from strikes to the head. * Once his HP is low enough he will begin to charge at everybody. A parry with your shield, or a large amount of damage, will make him stumble to the ground. * He occasionally uses a roar which strikes everybody close to him. It doesn't cause any particular damage, but it does knock you down. *Until the other two heads are taken down, the Goat will provide magics, while the snake covers the back. It's not necessary to take the other two heads down, but it makes the fight easier. *The snake can attack you when you're on the ground, but it doesn't seem to be able to attack you when you're at the base of its body. *It is not necessary to kill the goat and snake first, you can kill the lion without killing the goat. *For Magic users, Comestation is your best friend on the Chimera. Often times this will kill off the snake and goat while doing signifcant damage to the lion. *For Archer users, a pair of whirling sleeper arrows will drop him to the ground, even when his charging, giving you time to heal or make further damage. *The Chimera is susceptible to fire so any type of fire move will make the fight easier. *Always cut the snake head off first as it creates pools of poison and protects the other two heads when you or your pawns climb on them and attack them. If the lion is the last head, it will normally pounce on you and rage constently. If the goat head is the last head, it prances around trying to do magic which if you keep hammering it, it wont have a chance to. *The lion is very resistant to any type of physical damage, so you will need a Sorcerer or Mage to kill it faster. Information and Stats General Info *Post Game Notice Board Quest Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops | style="height: 0px;"| | style="height: 37px;"| | style="height: 37px;"| |} *Post Game Trivia *Like many of the creatures in Dragons Dogma, the Chimera bears a very faithful similarity to its description in Greek Mythology. *The Chimera is the first large Monster encountered by the player *The Chimera is also brought up in Resident Evil 4 when leon must fight Jack you have to get the head of the snake, goat, and lion to move on after the fight with him Category:Enemies Category:Monsters